Snow shovels have been used for clearing snow accumulation for many years, likely since the advent of a standard shovel. A typical snow shovel is equipped with a generally flat blade constructed from plastic or aluminum with a centrally located handle attached. While generally effective, the snow shovel requires a significant physical effort for use leading to fatigue and sometimes pain for the user. The present invention features an adjustable snow shovel system for facilitating effective removal of accumulated snow.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.